Dora the Explorer The Early Reel
Warning: This story contains blood, gore, and profanity. Also, no writing mean comments, please... ''- Author'' The Story Do you remember the Nick jr. kids show, Dora The Explorer? Neither does anyone else? Well, it was rumored there is an early reel behind Dora the Explorer. The producers of Dora the Explorer explained this early reel is too disturbing and too gory to be shown on TV, due to inappropriate content, violence, and all that stuff. This Early Reel starts out with the extended version of the normal intro you would see in the final shows, only it seems the intro music is a lot slower tempo and less happier than the final shows. After the intro ended, it fades to Dora and Boots in her parents car driving with her parents in it, when things started to go off. The music "The Agony in the Womb" by Chinelin, starts playing, while the clips repeats on, and on. After this, Dora and Boots encounter a very typical house (Were Dora and Boots lived in) that you would see in the final shows, but the design of the house was different than the final shows. First off, the house looks a bit bigger and less advanced than the final house design. Second, the door were a lot advanced and bigger than the final house design. And then, Dora, Boots and her parents went inside the house. The weird thing in this early reel is the furniture was not there, except for a couch and a small table. On the top of a small table was a old TV, displaying a picture of a teenage boy no older than 16, laying on the ground, with organs sticking out, and there was puddle of blood everywhere. Dora, Boots and her parents sits on the couch and stares at the TV, with their blank expressions on their faces, without going to the bathroom or playing outside. And then, it fades to black for about 12 seconds while the text fades in saying: "2 months later". And it fades into Dora, Boots and her parents, this time the furniture was back, now looked almost like they haven't eaten food for a long time. And then, a single piece of flesh appears on everyone's hand, and starts eating it. And it was interrupted by a black screen with the blood red text that read in a creepy font: "Are we like robots from an another planet? Are we got kicked away from an another planet, and we crash landed to planet Earth? Are kids are like little humanoid machines from the same planet, as robots lived in? The world may never know f**king sh*t!". This early reel ended with the exact same credits, as you see in the final shows, but it was in a very poor quality. The Aftermath This early reel was found in the house, were the creator of Dora the Explorer lives in, in the very old garage. if you encounter an early reel of Dora the Explorer, don't watch it, FOR GODS SAKE! Credited to Boblis Bobli Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Well, that was pointless.